Randomness to the extreme
by oreobabysunshine
Summary: This is sort of random but on the other hand I think it is cool. If you think I'm weird I can live with it. But I can't live with flames. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Thank you! What does cheese crackers have to do with this story read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

I got up from my computer to go get my plate of spagetti, and my glass of lemonade. When I came back I began multi tasking. My teacher had given me an assinemtn to resaerch, and tell the story of an old chinese legand and it has to be true. So techically it's a non legand and it was due monday. I did this while watching my favorite Avatar the last air bender episode, eating my spagetti. Little did I know that there was someone out side my window, that may just be able to help me out of my non-legand predicatment.

--

" What is she doing?" Asked Toph

"How am I supposed to know?" asked Sokka

"How did we get here.?" Asked Katara

"I don't know but there must be some way out." Said Aang

"EEEP" Said momo as he fell off of Appa onto the yard.

--

I sat down eyes glued to the computer watching my Avatar episode while thinking about what I could use for my project.

" Look at me Layna I 'm naked boy." Yelled Miri

" AAAAH MY EYES THEY BURNNN MOTHER HELP ME. MIRI GET OUT OF HERE EEEEW NO ONE WANTS TO SEE YOU NAKED"

" So, mom said that when you were little you used to do the same thing." Then I heard a small muffled laugh coming from outside then I heard the bushes ruffel. Something was in my back yard. I decided to turn in early so that I could wake up early tomorrow to get a head start on my paper. I slipped into my pjs. I got the feeling that I was being watched. Then I heard something.

" Shut up your gonna let her know that we're here."

" No you shut up snoozles your tipping her off with your retarted laughter."She then mimicked his laughter with a hint of deepness.

I got up quickly and quietly and ran to my closet and pulled put my bb gun. I raised up the window and found 4 people standing out side my window arguing. I climbed out and fired in the air. They turned around and stared at me.

"We're caught."

"Yeah you are now explain why your... hey your that cast from Avatar." I said

"What do you mean cast?" Sokka said.

"You guys don't know?"

"You guys are like the hottest show in the USA"

"What's that, and what are you wearing?" Asked Katara

"My pjs got a problem with it?" I said as an attitude formed up inside my body.

"I like her already." Said Toph.

"You guys must be cold come in through the window." I said climbing through the window. I waited until they had all climbed in through the window and shut and locked my door to begin to go histarical.

" WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN THE BACK OF MY HOUSE THIS IS SUCH A BITTER SWEET MOMENT I MEAN YOUR THE AVATAR CAST."

"OH AND BY THE WAY KATARA TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION THE USA IS THE COUNTRY IN WHICH I LIVE."

" OK WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?"

" WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?" I yelled back at Katara

"HOW ABOUT THE BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UPPPPP?" yelled Toph

I saw this as the perfect opportunity to use on my paper I knew the legand, but all I had to do was figure out wether or not it was true.


	2. Chapter 2

" You guys can sleep on the floor or you can sleep in my closet take your pick." I said flatly as I threw them a couple of sleeping bags.

" Sorry that your accomidations are so poor , my nosy friends. But you dropped in and made a dent in my life suddenly." I said as I turned off the T.V. turned out the lights and climbed into bed. None of them said a word.

--

The next morning I awoke bright and early to the sound of some one rumaging through my closet and someone rumaging through my under wear drawer.

" OOh someome has pretty panies." Yelled a girl dressed in pink. She appeared to be drunk , or someone hit her in the head, or something close to that.

" Hey get out of there." I yelled stubling to my feet. When my feet touched the ground I tripped over Aang and was knocked unconcious.

I woke up with 5people in my face. Ms. Bubbly, Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Toph. I couldn't think straight. I was still on the floor and the next thing that I knew I was singing.

" Oh I wish I was an oscar myer weeiner."

" What's that?" Aang asked me.

" The most delicious thing in the world, right up there beside , mokey& trees."

"Monkey's and Cheese?"

Narators POV

Layna sat there singing her favorite songs.

She sang the drunk version on runaway love.

" Rrrrrrrrrrruuuuuunnnnnnnawaaaaaaaaay stuppppppppiddddd. Happpppppppppy weiiiiiiiiiiinerrrrrrrrrrrr! "

The gaang stared at her with concerned looks on their faces. Ms. Bubbly as Layna called her was laughing her head off.

When she finally woke up from her daze she stood up and went to the movie closet and pulled out the movie the lion king and a bag of skittles from the cabinet. She turned on the movie and began singing along with Zazoo as she chucked skittles at Sokka and smirked.

"I've got a bubbly bunch of coconuts deedly deedly there they are a standing in a row big ones small ones."She spoke every word. She finally got tired of all the silence in the room and yelled in Sokka's ear.

" MY LITTLE PONIE CRYSTAL PRINCESS PONY, I DON'T KNOW IF I GOT THE WORDS RIGHT BUT THAT LITTLE IDIOT IS COOL! MACARONI IS AN AVERAGE NOODLE THAT NO ONE UNDERSTANDS OREGONO, AND VICKIE ALWAYS COOKING HIM IN A PAN!" She yelled

"AAAAAAH KILLER BUNNIES!" Yelled Sokka

"Where ?" Asked Aang still half asleep.

" Take that!" Katara yelled." Stupid fire bender" She sounded as she wrestled with Mopsy( My stuffed animal) in her sleep.

" She's not waking up." Aang said shaking her.

"Wait where are you going?" Asked Sokka.

" None of your buisness meat head!"

"OOOH burn" Said Toph

Layna came back about an hour later with a bucket filled to the brim with cheese.

" Bombes away!" She yelled as she poured the bucket of cheese on her!"

Katara woke up with a start only to have a mouth full of cheese. Beside her was Layna acting all drunk like and laughing crazily.


	3. Chapter 3

" UUUh are you ok?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

" Well, Layna you seem drunk."

" What how dare you after I saved you with a bucket of cheese I was going to ask you to help me with my homework but nooooo, you had to go and call me drunk some friend you are.'

" What..."

".."

".."

".. It's your fault K-A-T-A-RA."

" What do you mean my fault Layana?"

" I mean the least you could say thank you. Try this.. Layna thankyou for saving my life bu throwing a whole bag of chedder cheese that you could have eaten, on me."

" You guys are funny." Said the bubbly girl in the pink."

" Look bubbly! SHut your yap!"

" Don't yell at her!"

" Don't you tell me what to do! Your not my mommy.Hmph Dumb Dumb! . I'm out." She said grabbing a pair jeans to wear over her pjama shorts. She had a beader on so she really didn't care. She grabbed her black jacket and she climbed out the window.

" Layna where are you going?"

" Mind your own buisness."

She walked around the side of the house until she came across a small black and gray maltese. The cat purred and rubbed up against her leg little did she know a boy across the street was watching.

--

INSIDe THE HOUSE

" I was so mean to her and she saved my life, even though it was with a bucket of cheese."

" You were kind of mean.."

" Shut up Sokka."

" What I'm stating the.."

" Obvous, your stating the obvious."

" Hey what's that boy looking at?" Asked Aang he had been staring off into space while he looked out the window. Sure enough a boy was sitting on the roof and staring at something then they heard someone yell.

" Hey Ryan!"

" Hey Layana!"

" GEt over here!"

" I'll be right over!"

" Okay, and Oreo says hi!"

" Well tell the little fur ball I said what's up?"

Layna looked down at the cat and said.

" HEy ore... Ryan says what's up" Oreo meowed in response and the two teens laughed.

After about five minutes Ryan appeared standing infront of her she didn't notice because she was too busy petting Oreo then she ran into something. Kaboom!

" Well you clutz.." Said a playful voice.

" Oh there you are Ryan...I."

" You what?"

" My dad's back."

" Oh no. We gotta get you out of here."

" Your right come with me and you have to promise to keep a secret.'

" You know me."

" Right, sware that you will keep this secret."

" I sware."

" Come on lets climb through my window."

" What's the secret?"

" I'll show yoou once you get inside."

They ran around the house, then finally came across the window.Layana suppourted by Ryan jumped in first then Ryan himself. After regaing their breaths, Ryan came face to face, With Aang.

" Hey your that guy that was watching the house!"

" I was looking for Layna she always comes out this time of morinig."

" Oh."

" Anyway, your the AVtar cast!"

" Tell us something we don't know."

" Stop being so sarcastic Sokka."

" What?!'

" Anyway you already know us who are.."

" We don't have that kind of time right now!" Layna interjected.

" Everyone into the closet, I gotta go warn my mom!"

" Well hurry back Layana I don't want you to get hurt."She smiled and ran to her mother's room only to hear arguing and the knocking down of objects.She braced herself for whatever would be going on inside that room. She tiptoed inside and looked at the two. The argument went something along the lines of this...

" Layyna isss comminggg tooo stay withhh meee!"

" No she's not and Tin Lau you're not even sober I will not allow you to hurt my child any.."

" YOuuuuu meannn o ur childddddd."

" No I don't you gave that up when you came home from the bar and began hitting her what kind of father is that?"

" There sheeeeeeeeee isssss. comeeeeee anddddddddddddd giiveeeeeeeeee dadddddddddy a hiuuuuuuuuuug."

" N..no just go away."

" See Tin Lau she doesn't want to go with you so just go away."

"Immm not going anywhere." He said reachoing for her arm. Layna quickly snatched her arm back and ran towards her room. SHe got in shut the door and was breathing hard. She grabbed her in haler off of her dresser and sat on the floor. Then her father bust the door open and she opened her eyes she was sprawled on the floor against the wall.

"Nowww come on Laynaaaa." HE said his voice saturated with anger and hate.

" I told you I'm not going anywhere with you!" HE grabbed her by the arm. She kicked him and flipped back wards and landed on her bed with a thud. THe gaang and Ryan knew it was time to act. They stepped out of the closet. Then complete and total silence...


End file.
